Colombia Insertion
Log Title: Colombia Insertion Characters: Ace, Scarlett, Temera Location: Colombia Year: 2008 TP: Jem and the Holograms TP As Logged by Ace - Wednesday, October 15, 2008, 9:02 PM ---- San Antonio del Tequendama San Antonio del Tequendama is a municipality and town of Colombia in the department of Cundinamarca. Contents: * Crumbling Estate Joe Scarlett says, "Ace? You available to fly myself and a small team down to Colombia, in a B-2? We are making a HALO insertion near the Cobra Colombian Base." Joe Col. Ace says, "Actually, I'm already in position on Colombia, gathering intel. However, I can meet you when you land." Joe Scarlett says, "Copy that Ace. And I doubt we'll be landing near you. We'll be in walking distance of the Base..." Joe Col. Ace says, "If you're coming in from base, I can probably be wherever you plan to land by the time you arrive. Send me the encrypted coordinates." Joe Scarlett says, "Copy. We'll be there as soon as the B-2 can get us there." Joe Col. Ace says, "I'll be waiting!" Ace receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Scarlett sends you a radio transmission, '*burst Communication, Encrypted. Coordinates sent*' (Radio) Ace transmits, "Received. Moving out." to Scarlett. Ace moves out. Colombia Colombia (officially the Republic of Colombia) is a country located in the northwestern region of South America. Colombia is bordered to the east by Venezuela and Brazil; to the south by Ecuador and Peru; to the North by the Atlantic Ocean, through the Caribbean Sea; and to the west by Panama and the Pacific Ocean. Colombia is the only country in South America that borders both the Atlantic Ocean and the Pacific Ocean. Colombia currently suffers from a low-intensity conflict involving rebel guerrilla groups, paramilitary militias, drug trafficking and corruption. The conflict originated around 1964-1966, when the FARC and the ELN were founded and began their guerrilla insurgency campaigns against successive Colombian government administrations. However, since the election of president Álvaro Uribe, the security situation has improved. ;Contents: * Ace * Scarlett * Temera * San Antonio del Tequendama Joe Scarlett says, "Wild Bill, use your Aussie Contact, and get a Tomahawk to Flint's Current Location. He and his team need Evac." Far overhead, a couple hours after Scarlett's radio communication with Ace, a B-2 Spirit flies stealthily at Angels 30. (30,000 Feet) Its tail section opens briefly, Long enough for 5 Forms to jump out, in an obvious, if anyone could even see them, HALO jump. Ace has used the time to move into position, watching from camouflage with infrared goggles. Scarlett plummets from the Aircraft, leading the HALO jump herself. She still wishes Ripcord or Airborne had been available, but, she'll work with what she has. She spreads her arms and Legs, to get more wind resistance, to allow the following jumpers to catch up. Ace watches Scarlett makes her way down, running odds on the likeliness she'll land on target. Scarlett triggers her radio to the team. Ace mentally calculates Scarlett's most likely landing point, and heads towards that point. Temera falls right after Scarlett, closing her eyes initially, not exactly enjoying the feel of dropping uncontrollably. She breathes an audible sigh of relief when the parachute opens, landing down with an audible sigh, and heading for where Scarlett is. Joe Scarlett says, "HALO Team, form up on me. When we reach Angels 5, deploy 'Cutes. Form on me, and I'll lead us in.." Scarlett pulls her cord, and into the jungle she falls. She lands fairly close to where Ace must be, and she quickly coils her chute up into a ball, and unstraps from the harness. She murmurs, very softly, "Glad that is over." Ace emerges from the jungle foliage, moving pretty softly for one of the few non-ninja Joes. He says quietly, "Nice landing, Scarlett." It's hard to tell if Ace is being sincere or not. His poker-face is legendary. He looks up to track Temera's descent. Scarlett shrugs, "Been a few years since I have done that, Ace." She glances around for the rest of her team, "What's the situation around here? Cobra boosted their patrols lately?" She talks softly, but not in a whisper. A Whisper, ultimately, carries further than a voice pitched just slightly softer than normal.... Mostly because it sounds out of place, not normal. Temera finishes landing and scurries to get up to Scarlett. She doesn't land easily or gracefully, but she's not really a skydiver. She bumps hard, and tries to shake it off and get to where Scarlett is quickly, dusting herself off as she does. The rest of the team follow Temera to Scarlett and Ace's position. Ace says, "Duke and I have been in the area keeping an eye on things, and there's definitely been a jump in security of late. Duke has some sort of mole inside, but I'm not sure how reliable he is." Ace watches as Temera approaches. "First night infil?" Scarlett nods, "Well, Flint's orders have my team taking up positions around the camp, and looking for points of entry, that will allow a team to sneak in, and get the Prisoners out, without too heavy of an attack." She sighs, "Might make things more difficult in the long run, but.... It will provide the best chance of getting them out." Ace nods crisply. "Makes sense. I have a few leads, but we'll have to check them out and make sure they're still relatively clear." Scarlett nods, and hands some night-Camo-Sticks to her team, "Stow your chutes, get ready to move out. You have 3 minutes." Scarlett sends a radio transmission, then receives a radio transmission. Temera nods quickly and hurries to secure her parachute, rather in a hurry to forget it ever existed. Ace turns and frowns, tracking a series of Vectors as she zoom into the out-of-direct-view Cobra base. He says, "Hm. I've give you 10-to-1 odds those are Cobra Vectors returning to base." Scarlett smirks, "Not going to take those odds, Ace. *I* know better." Ace scans the sky again with this infrared binoculars. Scarlett sends a radio transmission. Temera receives a radio transmission. Ace says winningly, "Something's definitely up. Let's move in." Temera sends a radio transmission. Scarlett receives a radio transmission. Scarlett nods slightly. She wonders when Ace was put in command of the mission, but she keeps it to herself. She glances at her team, and gives them the hand signal to prepare to move out. Temera hurries along, staying close to Scarlett, glancing around. Ace leads the way, not as quiet as Scarlett, but more recently familiar with the area. Scarlett frowns at Ace's noise, but remains quiet. She smiles, and moves forward a little faster, "Ace, bet you 10 Bucks I can be quieter than you, while we move through the Jungle," she says softly to him. Ace smirks. "I know better than to take that bet, either, Scarlett. You know I hate to lose." Ace is no dummy. Scarlett just nods and smiles, "Well, than do me a favor... be a little quieter, and I'll buy you a ticket to the World Series of Poker." Temera slips along behind, just listening to the two others. She smiles at the talk between them, though she doesn't say anything herself. Ace smirks. "I'll do what I can, Scarlett." Scarlett smiles to herself, and than falls into step behind Ace. She glances back at Temera, and smiles, winking once at her. She hand signs, knowing Temera has learned it, 'At least he is going to try.' Joe Wild Bill says, "Evac on its way, Flint. Should beat the Aussie military by just a few, so hurry up an' out." Ace does his level best, but he's already doing his non-ninja best, and while quiet, will never match Scarlett's stealth. Temera smiles at Scarlett and nods just a little bit towards her, cocking her head. She glances up at Ace, considering him. She's not entirely the stealthiest either, though she definitely tries to be. Scarlett nods contentedly, or as contentedly as she is going to get, as the team makes it way, as quiet as possible, towards the Cobra Base. Ace leads the team towards Santa Morena. Santa Morena This long valley in the Andes Mountains, in the southern region of the Eastern Cordillera, was once host to a small farming community and the home of various drug cartels. However, it would appear that someone has recently moved in and leveled a very large portion of rainforest, sculpting the regin for their own purpose. Endless spans of rainforest have been torn away, leaving a very rocky region in its place, with steep slopes and scorched undergrowth. Many portions of this region have been flattened and leveled, providing an adequate region for a military base. A thick wall has been constructed all around the main buildings, allowing sentries to walk between the stretches of razorwire, with the outter perimeters constantly patrolled by agile HISS tanks. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, both paved and unpaved. In the very center of these buildings, flying from a tall pole, is a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. On the northern end is a fully functioning airstrip, clearly designed to facilitate large aircraft as well as fighter jets. Along the eastern edge of the base runs the Magdalena river, with a complete dock constructed to facilitate seafaring vehicles. Contents: * Ace Ace approaches the former town of Santa Morena, but slows before its bordering wall is clearly in view. Silently, he points out the routes of unseen Cobra patrols, and through handmade, detailed fold-up maps and hand-signals, points out known weak points and patrol change points. Scarlett looks over the map, and nods slightly. She commits it to memory, and says, "Make sure that map gets to Flint, in case something happens to the team." She frowns slightly, and pulls a pen from her pocket, and marks 3 X's on it, "Tentative locations for my teams lookout posts." Temera watches behind quietly, staying behind and just listening. Ace nods. "Right. I'll pull back and report to Duke if I can find him, and I'll be available to coordinate support and evac should you need it." Scarlett nods, slightly, "Have the Choppers on standby. We brought some, but not enough ammo for anything prolonged. Stealth and Speed over Firepower." Ace nods. "We're the same way here. Equipment-light to stay undetected." He says, "We have a small camp a couple of clicks up the valley." He indicates where on the map. Scarlett motions her team over, and hands out directions, one she sends around the base, to the far side of the camp, to watch the back door. The other two go to each side, incase there is a side gate or two, and she keeps Temera with her, near Santa Morena. She turns to Ace, "We'll be in touch, when we can. Or if something happens and we need your support." Ace nods. "Gotcha. I'll move out of interception range, and see if I can get you those choppers. Lady Luck be your ally." He gives the group a winning smile, and prepares to head back to his camp. Scarlett chuckles, very softly, "We don't need Luck, Ace." She smiles at him, and than taps each member of the team, to have them move out, to their locations. Tem she just nods slightly at, and than moves out. Soon, you couldn't tell Scarlett and the team was there, without Heat-sensing goggles. Ace watches them go, smiling to himself. Once they're out of sight, he moves out as well. Joe Scarlett says, "Team Inserted. We'll be maintaining Radio Silence, most of the time. next transmission time, 0400." Joe Mr. Flint says, "Got it, Scarlett. En route back to base. We'll be looking forward to your report." Report Group: GI Joe Title: Colombia Team Arrival Scarlett's team has arrived, and have moved into position. I'm arranging air support and evac. Ace out. ---- Category:Logs